


Icecream Dream

by Kaito_love



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ben & Jerry's, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Chores, F/M, IceCream, M/M, Nosebleed, Panties, Suprised, Teasing, Underage Kissing, mall, short skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_love/pseuds/Kaito_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Len have fun at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, about a year, since I've been on here. Time is really not on my side, but I will try to get on here as much as I can.

As Kaito set there listening to his song he knew that there was something wrong with it. His love song, there was just something wrong with it. It just didn't feel real. He been practicing it with Rin, he practiced it with Miku and still, these were his friends, and not his lovers. Of course master wouldn't agree with his idea. The idea of him and Len, as a duet. That is if len even wanted. He know it was wrong, but still. He loved him. He loved him so much. He didn't know what to do, ever since he and Len had known each other they had always hung out. They were friends of course, but there was something between them. At least Kaito thought so. Every time he was near him, there was always a spark. They were the the best of friends, but Kaito knew that was all they would be.  
Len was a ladies man, he could make any girl melt like butter. Of course he could, he had that kind of voice. The voice Kaito admired. He could hear his voice calling his name. Kaito, kaito, kaito.   
Twack!   
"KAITO!"   
" Ow! What the hell!"   
"I've been calling your name for like five minutes."   
"Oh." Kaito murmured embarrassed.

 

"How's it going."  
"Great." He half heartedly sighed.  
"What's wrong kaito-san." Len asked.   
"It doesn't matter who I sing with, the song doesn't sound real.  
"Oh, that's all?"  
Yep he's a real charmer.   
"Would you take this seriously!"  
"Do I ever take things seriously  
He had a point. He has never really taken anything seriously except for music. His music. His voice.   
Thwack  
"KAITO!"  
"Ow"  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"I have been a little off today with the song and everything."   
"I know what will make you feel better, let's go to the mall!"  
"You know I hate shopping, it's essential, but I don't really have to go shopping for anything."  
"We're not going shopping, just come on." Len said dragging Kaito by the arm.  
When they went through the door Kaito realized why they were here.  
"ICECREAM!" Kaito squealed. The mall had opened a new Ben & Jerry's and before Kaito could run into the establishment Len grabbed theBluenette's scarf damn near choking   
the poor boy to death.  
"But icecream."Kaito wimpered


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I wrote all this at like 3 am so sorry if it's not quality.

*Len p.ov*  
"Is this how we act in public?"  
"no."  
"OK then, let's WALK to the Ben & Jerry's."  
And as they walked slowly into the icecream shop Len reluctantly let go of Kaito, and watched as he ordered a triple scoop, chocolate chip cookie and cream icecream with chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry to finish it off.  
Len ordered himself a banana split.  
As they sat there Len thought to himself, Kaito really appreciated the icecream he had bought him. Ever since they had met Kaito had loved icecream, and ever since Len had known about it, he had always used it to cheer his friend up. I guess you could call it manipulation. Yes, he liked the way he could manipulate Kaito.  
"Hey Len, thanks for doing this for me, it really cheers me up. It's like you know what to do when I'm sad."  
"Of course it's the least I could do for my friend." Little did Kaito know what Len had in store for him.  
And for the first time in a long time they talked. They talked about everything, about what they where going to do for the remainder of the summer, they talked about the new craze going around, pokémon go. They talked about EVERYTHING.  
When they were finished with the icecream, the shop was closing for the day.  
"Let's get going." Len said trying and failing to stifle a yawn.  
They piled into the car and headed back home.  
"Hey Kaito-san, why haven't you asked me to be in your song?"  
"Wh-what do you mean, it's s-supposed to be a girls part.  
"Not the duet part stupid. I meant as a backup. Why would you think that?"  
"N-no reason."  
" Kaito-san are you stuttering!" Len said feigning ignorance. He knew, he had known for a while now. Plus Kaito only stutters when he's nervous  
"Maybe, why does it matter."  
"It doesn't."  
They spent the rest of the ride in complete and utter silence.  
They soon pulled up to vocaloid mansion. When Kaito opened the front door Len stopped him.  
"What are yo..."  
Before Kaito could finish, Len's lips were on his. Kaito thought he could melt like icecream on Len's lips. He had never felt softer lips. Firm but gentle. He didn't want to pull away.  
But Len pulled away, breaking the seal .  
"Goodnight." Len said with the slightest smirk as he walked through the door, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. All Kaito could do was stand there looking goofy, a crazy grin on his face.  
And all Rin could do was gape through her bedroom window at the scene laid out below her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this is going to go, have fun reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of making this a PG-13 soooooooooo.

Kaito slowly lumbered up the stairs, in a haze of romance and confusion. He fell in bed, thoughts rushing through his head, too fast for him to comprehend. Len had kissed him, what in the literal hell just happened, Len wasn't bi.Was he? Was it just once, and that's it? Kaito didn't know.  
Before long, he lost himself in thought, and shortly after that he drifted off to sleep. In his dream, he was singing, surprise surprise. He was singing the song he had been working on the past few weeks. But this was different, he could feel the song in him. And then he heard it, the voice he had lusted over for to many years, sweeter than icecream to him. As he sang along, he could hear their voices harmonizing together. He could literally melt to a puddle all over the floor. He finally had it, he and Len were singing, and he knew Len meant it.  
He awoke with a tingling sensation in his throat. Had he been singing?  
"Good morning." Kaito heard from the corner of his room.  
"Who's there!" Kaito exclaimed quite loudly. "Show yourself now!" Kaito went to get up but was shoved back down quite forcefully, back on to the bed. He felt someone's weight on him. He went to scream, but was silenced by a kiss he couldn't forget. He knew it was Len but the lips were colder, less forceful than before. He wanted Len, he knew Len wanted him too, why else would he be here. He flipped his assailant over, now becoming the dominant. He was all over Len, he couldn't get enough of his body.  
He slid his hand into Len's hair. And then he felt it. The fabric, then the pins. Then he heard it. A giggle. A girls giggle. Rin's giggle.  
"What's wrong Kaito-san?"  
"Rin, what's wrong with you."  
"What's wrong with you," she whispered with a little giggle. "you can kiss my brother but you can't kiss me?"  
"Look Rin, that's different."  
"How the hell is it different, we're TWINS!"  
"I-I don't know, I mean you look like him, you feel like him, danm, you even taste like him, but your not him, you don't have the spark he has."  
"I don't understand. Kaito, I-I don't understand." She whimpered, tears rolling down her face.  
"Look Rin, I'm so..."  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted, Running to her room.  
"Oh Len, I'm, I'm sorry." Kaito heard moments before a shutting door.  
Moments later Len came storming into his room.  
"The hell did you do to my sister!"  
"She came on to me, and I told her I didn't love her, because." He stopped.  
"Because?"  
"Because she isn't you."  
"Pshuh." Len scoffed.  
"WELL FUCK YOU TOO LEN!" Kaito screamed, pushing the blonde out of his room and locking the door.  
Kaito collapsed on his bed and started to cry.   
And that night, Kaito cried himself to sleep.  
And that night, Len cried himself to sleep.  
And that night, Rin cried herself to sleep.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being shook awake, Kaito goes down to breakfast and gets news on his new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am coming out with a story of Kaito getting pushed into doing acid by Len, put your input in and tell me how you feel about it. Until then, enjoy the story. :3

"Kaito!" Len called from across the busy street. He said something else, but the cars flying by swept the words away.  
"Kaito!"  
"Kaito!"  
"Kaito-chan?" He heard from his side.  
It was Rinny, pulling his sleeve.  
"What is it Rin? Kaito whispered, not taking his eyes off Len.  
"Let's gooooo," Rin whined. "You said that you would take me shopping for an outfit."  
"But we can't leave Len."  
"Kaito!"  
Rin was already pulling him to the mall.  
"Kaito!"  
Rin was shaking him.  
"Kaito! Wake up!"  
Wait, it wasn't Rin shaking him, it was Len.  
He wasn't in public, he was in his room.  
As they were waiting for him to wake up, he heard the odd sound of cars and horns. At the mansion?  
"Master is downstairs to explain more. Here, wear this." Len explained, handing him a quite formal suit.  
As he got dressed up and brushed his teeth, he thought back to last night. Why did Len kiss him? Why did Rin kiss him? How far could it have gone, how far would he had let it go. Even if it was Rin, would he let them. He finished up and headed down stairs to breakfast. All the rest of the vocaloids where downstairs, apparently waiting for him.  
"Glad you could make it." Gumi said in a mild tone.  
"Sorry guys, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He said, getting a giggle from Rin.  
"Kaito, why can't you wake up early like Rin." Gakupo added. "She was the first person up this morning.  
" Yeah Kaito-chan, I was up really early, 30 minutes before anyone, maybe I'll just get you up when I do." She said with a wink , and a cute V sign.  
Kaito was really worried he had ruined their relationship. Should he be? Rin is so happy go lucky.What does Rin do for thirty minutes while no one else is awake?  
Before he could ask her, master walked into the room of vocaloids.  
"Good morning everyone."  
"Good morning master. " the vocaloids chimed in unison.  
"Alright, first off, Kaito, why aren't you eating anything, you have a big day of practice."  
"Sorry master, I just got out of bed and... " Before Kaito could finish talking, Len sat a bowl of frosted flakes in front of him, whispering in his ear a gentle "eat."  
"Thank you Len. Today is the biggest vocaloid mansion tour in years, so after breakfast, I want you all to clean up your own rooms, except Rin, as she always keeps her room clean and organized."  
She gave a wink and went back to her cereal.  
"Next, Kaito, for your newest song, I've decided that you and Rin will be a duet. Rin help Kaito with his room, so you can begin practice at once."  
"Oh Kaito, did you hear that!"  
"Yeah, isn't it great. " He faked enthusiasm.  
Rin and Kaito finished their bowls as master finished telling the other vocaloids their respective tasks.  
"Come on Kaito," Rin whispered, taking their bowls to the sink. Before leading the Bluenette up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a weak chapter, but the next chapter will be full of...stuff. So if you like it so far, comment and subscribe. Or don't idc.


	5. Chapter 5

As the enthused blonde happily lead the bluenette upstairs, Kaito thought back to last night. Why is Rin in such a good mood. He had heard the hurt in her voice, and it made him sad to think back on it. He felt so conflicted. Before he could finish his thoughts, they were at his door.   
"So Kaito-chan, how do you want to tackle this?" She asked silently   
Kaito was taken back a little by the instant change in Rin's demeanor.  
"Ummm..." He stammered "Uh, w-why don't you pick one side of the room and I'll pick up the stuff on the other. He replied, picking up courage in himself as he started to make his bed. He blushed, thinking back to the night before, hiding his face, hoping that the blonde wouldn't notice. He chanced a quick look back, only to find her busy at work, reorganizing the books master had bought him, after he brought him home from the store. Kaito was a very good reader, he loved to read.   
"I wished you loved to clean more than you loved to read, then we could spend more time practicing. Rin said, finishing up on the last of the books, and headed over to his sloppy desk.  
"I-I know right." He stuttered, all the courage he'd gathered vanishing. It's like she's reading my mind.   
"Kaito, why are you stuttering all of the sudden? Rin asked as the boy turned furiously red.  
"Look Rin," He stated "I'm sorry for..."  
"For what Kaito, it was my fault anyway, I know you like Len, and when I saw you guys kiss, I kinda got jealous.  
"You saw us kiss?" He said his blush re-emerging again.   
"I haven't told anyone else." Rin said, distracted from the task.  
Kaito fell back onto the newly made bed.  
"Good, I'd rather keep that a secret for now." He sighed "Let's get back to work." Kaito stated as he started gathering his dirty laundry, and watched as Rin continued to clean up his desk. He had to make several trips back and forth between his room and the dirty laundry room. After the third trip, he saw Rin was almost done with her side of the room. He went to pick up a shirt but stopped and turned to a rather interested vocaloid, making them both flash pink.  
"Looking for something?" He teased the blonde, who went from pink to red.  
"Kaito! I-I I w-was finished with my side, and I w-was wondering if I could help you."  
Kaito had an opportunity, and he took it.  
"Well there's a lot of stuff under my bed, and there might be some laundry under there too, could you please get me them, I don't want to make two trips to the laundry room."  
"OK Kaito." She said with a grin.  
What Kaito hadn't thought of before was how short her skirt REALLY was, but it was too late. As she got on her knees, Kaito thought back on his decision, but as Rin took her time, Kaito chanced a look. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Rin was on her knees, in a skirt, back arched, ass in the air, with NO panties.   
"Enjoying the view nii-chan?" Rin sang, wagging her butt.  
"I-I-I..." He stuttered before running to the restroom.   
Kaito didn't understand what he just saw. Had Rin...planned this. She was toying with him. The image popped into his mind again, and then...  
"Shit, nosebleed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, look. This is a shit fanfic, and I'm sorry, I haven't written in forever , and this is a slow process, please let me know if you want more Rin x Kaito, and I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'm making another fic, but I don't really know what I want it to be about. Anyway, enjoy my upcoming chapters and fics.


End file.
